


Partner In Crime

by Soul4Sale



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, canon-divergent, mentions of crimes, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Trent couldn’t believe how pretty Firkle looked after a job.





	Partner In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sort of happened out of nowhere? I didn’t think I’d actually get anything done for this this week, and here I am, with something finished! Sure, it’s technically Sunday morning, the day before it’s due, but I’ve certainly cut it closer than this before. xD Hope you guys enjoy! At the end is a very important message!

Dust floated through the sunbeams pouring in between the half-closed blinds, and Firkle sat back, ass on his ankles, a deep belly laugh leaving him. His head was thrown back, and his dark locks caught the sunlight just right to almost glow. Trent’s own laughter only halted in his throat when he took in the beauty of the younger man before him. The way his purple painted lips pulled back to show white teeth, the way his nose wrinkled a little and his hands clasped together on the floor when he pitched forward, it was too much. All he wanted to do was kiss him.

Shooting forward, the blond threw off the goth’s balance, sending him crashing into the floor. Surging between his legs, their lips met in a kind of crushing wave of tongue and teeth, a little surprised moan on Firkle’s tongue. How could he have not expected this, showing off his mouth and just looking so damn _happy_? If all it took was stealing them money for a good meal, and a better place to stay the night that wasn’t just some shack in the middle of a sun-drenched abandoned town to make the other smile like that, Trent would do anything for him.

“What’s that for?” Firkle questioned, his breath a giggle as he looked up at the man pinning him down. Taking in the stubble on his cheek, the unwashed grease in his hair, the troublingly adoring glint in his eyes, the poor goth was victim to breathlessness. Kissing down his strong jaw to his neck, he left behind lipstick marks to prove to anyone that Trent was his, even if nobody ever really saw them much anymore.

“You’re too pretty to be a boy.” Trent murmured softly, a gentle moan leaving him as his shoulder was given a warning nip. “I just can’t keep my hands off of you.” 

“Well, you don’t have to.” Firkle winked, sucking a dark hickey into the other’s neck, biting it and tugging the sensitive skin after until the elder man hissed.

“Jesus, careful with the teeth!” He snapped irritably, even if he wasn’t really that angry. Instead, he sounded breathy and excited, pushing the other’s head down and burying his face in his neck. “I love you.” He whispered, finally, “I never thought I’d get a chance to tell someone that, and here we are…”

“At the scene of the crime, right?” Firkle questioned, petting his hands through the other’s short hair, the military cut of it almost taking away from the fluff on top. He probably needed to cut it again. 

“You’re my partner…”

“In a thousand different ways.” Firkle affirmed, turning his head to kiss the elder’s cheek. “I love you, too.” He added, having not quite forgotten the other’s confession. The words tingled on his tongue and Trent was quick to suck them free, their mouths melded once more as he dropped his lower body onto his lover, pressing them in close.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He murmured, the words lost in his lover’s mouth as the pair continued to share oxygen as the sun began to set.

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another Trent/Firkle fic, up and happy and sweet. ; u; I’m pretty happy with this, I think it sounds alright and everything is just. Nice. I dunno. I hope to write more this week, too. **As of 4/23/17 I am looking for a beta reader. Anyone who would like to apply, please PM me for details.**


End file.
